Star Wars Drabbles
by RoseKey
Summary: A collection of Star Wars drabbles. Going across multiple fandoms.
1. Binary Pair: Chapter 1

**Star Wars + Transformers**

**Binary Star and Sky**

_Summary: The Decepticons are exiled from Earth, after a fight with the Autobots. Only to be discovered by the Republic. The Decepticons take advantage of the situation. _

_Robots just love Anakin. Literally. Or: Where Starscream is not an after-thought, but the main-character he should be. Alternatively: Beauty and the Beast Robotic Styled_

"Oh, what should we do now, fearless leader." Starscream mocked, while pacing the Control Room. Of the ship all the Decepticons were currently stranded on. After another, crushing defeat by the Auto-bots. "The Autobots tricked us! Drove us from Earth! Our ship lost power in mid-air, leaving us stranded, Who-knows-where. Mindlessly floating about!"

"Don't forget." The small, hammer-bot of Soundwaves added. The mini-microcassette, Frenzy. "We're out of energon-cubes."

"Yes, and theres that." Starscream agreed, flatly. "Well, we could hardly expect our supplies to last a few months. Now could we?"

"Just be quiet!" Megatron rebuked, impatiently.

"Well, while you think of a plan, I'm going to think about how I can not starve." Hammer-guy/ Frenzy added.

"Soundwave. Get rid of him."

Soundwave picked up the small robot.

"I'm going, I'm going." Frenzy said, turning into a purple casset-tape. Which then flew back into his chest-compartment.

Starscream scoffed. "We need energon. We need a base. We need to attack!"

"We need an advantage." Megatron interrupted.

"On Cybertron, we were destroying Autobots everyday of the week." Starscream argued, pacing. "We didn't have to hide, to retreat."

"And yet, they still survived. It gave the Autobots experience in subtlety." Megatron noted. "Then, they gained human allies, and their weakness became an advantage. Perhaps, we should leave Earth..."

"Megatron!" Starscream objected.

"Temporarily." Megatron amended. "There are other flesh-creatures. Some have never heard of the Autobots or Decepticons."

"Hey, Megatron! We got company!" The Decepticon maning one of the computers called out.

"Is it the Auto-bots?" Megatron asked, walking over to the Captain's chair.

The View Screen turned on, revealing a strange, ship.

"Doesn't look like it." The random Decepticon noted.

"Have you seen anything like this, Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, Megatron, I believe I have." Starscream admitted. "There is a section of space heavily colonized by flesh-creatures, that produced ships of similar design."

"Are we receiving a signal?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, Megatron."

"Put it on the view."

Instantly, the view-port flicked on. A human flesh-creature filling the screen.

"Greetings, Unidentified vessel." The red-haired, bearded flesh-creature said. "I am General Kenobi, from the Republic ship Negotiator."

"I'm Megatron, of the Decepticon ship, Arial-Blast." Megatron greeted, with all the pleasantry he reserved for allies he was planning to betray.

"Forgive me, Captain Megatron. I'm unfamiliar with the Decepticons?"

"And we seem to be missing information about this 'Republic'. Perhaps we could come aboard, will... shed some light on the situation?"

"Well, you do seem in need of abit of help?"

"I wouldn't turn it down, General Kenobi." Megatron tactfully agreed. "If you could spare the energy, or the cargo-hold?"

"The cargo-hold?" Kenobi asked.

"We've found, humans can hardly... accommodate our size."

"We might be able to organize a tug." Kenobi agreed, thoughtfully. Not promising anything, notably. "With your permission, of course. Then, maybe we could organize a discussion?"

"My Second-in-Command, Starscream," Megatron said, motioning for said Decepticon to step into view. "can organize the engineering."

"I'll see to the matter, immediately." Starscream added.

"This is Commander Cody. I'm sure he will be able to make some arrangements. We should also be joined by the Resolute, and General Skywalker, within a few hours. I'm sure he will want to take over."

"You are, of course, invited over to our ship." Megatron continued, helpfully. "If its more convenient, we could also join you."

"I'll take the invitation, gentleman." Kenobi agreed. "Permission to board?"

"Permission granted." Megatron accepted, with a nod. Ending the transmission on his com-panel. Then turning to Starscream. "What do we know, about the Republic?"

"Well, due to the fact flesh-creature live out such teeny lives, most of the information is out of date." Starscream reasoned. "But it is a government, encompassing thousands of planets, including quite a few non-human flesh-creatures. They are governed by a council, that are supposed to represent their planet. Closely aligned with a group of superior flesh-creatures, know as the Jedi."

"Superior?"

"Relatively. They use weapons that cut through any metal, even our own. Durability and combat vastly exceed that of most flesh-creatures. I remember the scientific community thought them fascinating." Starscream explained, trying not to sound too interested in the subject. And yes, they were still interesting, even now. The science had been fascinating, and Starscream had barely glanced at the reports. "At the time, they were at war with the Empire. However, it was a common theory they were involved entirely because the Empire was founded by a group called the Sith. Apparently, the two groups were mortal-enemies."

"Weapon capabilities?"

"There were a few that posed a danger, even to us." Starscream admitted. "Their armory however, proved no match for Cybertonain weaponry."

"That might have changed."

"It could, but there was also some indications their society was regressing."

Megatron nodded. "When our new 'friends' arrive, treat them as honored guests."

"Megatron! I must protest!"

"That is an order, Starscream. Until we arrive at a planet, we cannot afford to alienate our means of rescue." Megatron declared. "Also, this is an opportunity to use the Autobots advantage against them. They have obviously found a way to use their humans."

Starscream nodded. It was hard to deny their wasn't some sort of advantage to the humans... the Autobots kept wining, after all. On Cybertron, the Autobots were a joke, fleeing almost every battle. Granted, when Cybertron was still gold they were actually a good fighting-force, evenly matched.

"Soundwave, alert the rest of the Decepticons." They would be on their best behavior, the Decepticons planned far too many double-crossing to be caught off-guard by odd-alliances.

OOO

The shuttle landed in the launch bay. The small, miniscule craft completely dwarfed by the huge bay, of the Decepticon ship.

Two humans jumped out of the shuttle, landing on the floor. Then looking around, in wonder.

"General Kenobi." Megatron greeted, with Starscream at his side.

"Ah, Captain Megatron." The leading human greeted. "It's good to meet you in person."

"The pleasure is mine." Megatron continued. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to offer you a tour of my ship."

"I'd be delighted, Captain." Kenobi accepted the offer, walking to the Decepticons side.

"General!" A flesh-creature objected.

"At ease, Cody." Kenobi calmed it. "I'm sure I'll be fine, with our new friends, here."

OOO

It was an odd scene. Megatron himself, escorting a small flesh-creature through the Decepticons own ship. The red-haired human like an ant next to the tall, towering leader of the Decepticon. Almost running, to keep up with thhe Decepticons footsteps, and pretending it was a lesurely walk. Patiently talking to the human, and protected him from the minor-damage (to Decpticons, life-threatening to a human) common on a Decepticon ship. Especially after such a major loss, when energon was low, and tensions were high. However, it was hardly the first time they (temporarily) conspired with a flesh-creature.

The blue fighter-jet, Thundercracker and Dirge were having a scuffle. A metal pannel flying toward them.

Megatron, pointedly, gabbed the debry, before it landed on Kenobi. Throwing it back at the two Decepticons.

The metal hitting the two, and disrupting the fight.

"Why, I oughta-" Dirge said, before looking up, at the Decepticon who interrupted their fight. "-Megatron!"

"Dirge, Thundercracker." Megatron introduced them. "I trust, you have a good reason to be wasting energon, fighting?"

"Uh... Just keeping our skills sharp!" Thundercracker quickly excused.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure your... enthusiasm, can be put to much better use, helping Starscream and the humans with our repairs."

"Ah. Aye-aye, Megatron." They both said, saluting. Then quickly walking off, presumably to find Starscream and report.

"I trust that didn't startle you too much, Kenobi?" Megatron asked bending down to (try and) look the human in the eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Kenobi said. "Are your people always so... confrontational?"

Megatron paused, thoughtfully, even as he stood up. Most humans wouldn't even ask, would take their behavior as baseline, or outright dismiss it. "That is... a difficult question. Suffice it to say, this is a...stressful situation."

"Well, you promised an explanation." Kenobi retorted.

"For one, we're nearing the end of our supplies." The most pressing issue, certainly. Ignoring Kenobi's not-so-subtle dig for information. "Speaking of which, what is our destination."

"I was thinking of the capital of the Republic, the planet of Coruscant." Kenobi answered. "To request for aid. Or a visit to Corellia, if the problems mechanical in nature?"

Megatron was impressed, and irritated. Not only was this small flesh-creature able to hand a near-death experience (via crushing, at that) without being shaken. It also inferred about their... relocation status.

"We are in need of both, flesh-creature." Megatron countered. It was true, if they were to play the humans, they would have to be seen as the victim, no matter how galling. Though he was, unable to resist the barb at the human, for exposing the weakness.

Kenobi just smiled. "Can your ship handle a weeks journey?"

"Mechanically, yes." The ship was fine, other than a few sabotaged parts.

"And this, engergon?" Kenobi asked. "It is some sort of fuel?"

"It's energy converted into energon cubes. Electricity, oil, natural fuels." There were alot of ways.

"I'm assuming its akin to a physical need?"

"We eventually slow and deactivate."  
"Well, I'll have to talk it over with the crew."

Hopefully, the humans would share. Otherwise he would have to start ordering Decepticons to shut down. They were always very irritating when reactivated, Megatron would almost say they were afraid. Unstable. Megatron was always half-convinced they'd organize a rebellion, every time. Not worth it, no matter how tempting. No need to give Starscream accomplices.

"If you could give an estimation?"

Megatron almost smiled. It had been so long since he'd met anyone he could practice those diplomacy skills. It was one thing he missed, since those early days on Cybertron, before the War really began. Even if he preferred brute-force solutions, whenever convenient.

OOO

"Jedi Anakin Skywalker." Anakin as he finished introduced himself, and crew, with a bow. "I have been expected, to help with repairs.

Starscream paused, looking to his fellow Decepticons, looked on, thoughtfully. They shrugged.

"That was... actually a good name." One of them noted.

"Thanks." Skywalker said, amused.  
"What? It is!" Skywarp said at his fellows strange look. "All those human names. Timothy. John. Caleb. Samantha. June. Agatha. They don't make any sense. Skywalker is so much BETTER."

Meanwhile, Starscream was very interested in the first word. Jedi. A real life Jedi! The scientist in the Decepticon couldn't hold back an inner cheer, at the opportunity to study one, for himself. "Right this way, fle-ah... Jedi Skywalker."

"Could we check the damaged systems, first? See what we can do?"

"I'm not expecting any miracles, human."

OOO

"Cal me Megatron." The leader of the Decepticons said.

By this point, they had arrived in his command room. Personal space (beyond shelter from the elements) being a human concept, Cybertonian-life didn't really exercise. Decepticons did, however, believe in private conversations within the military, and classified work. So, rooms set aside for the command structure to talk, without ease-droppers.

"Very well." Kenobi agreed. Scratching his face-hair.

Not that they were very impressive, beyond the sheer size. All grey walls, and tiles floors. No furniture, no color, just an open room. If they were human sized, it would be a very dull, very sparse room, that not even the Jedi see as acceptable. However, to Autobots or Decepticons... Well, to their sensors, it was reflecting of his rank, as leader. Indentions, carvings in the wall, patterns of wire, and conduits, weaving in and out of the walls, in reminisce of the lower-levels of Cybertron decorated the walls, and floor.

"And how you came to be in the middle of nowhere...?" Kenobi bluntly asked. Pointedly ignoring the open viewport.  
Megatron had been avoiding the question all evening, so he could forgive the General for being less-than-totally-diplomatic.

This conversation would require care. Starscreams summary hinted that the Republic may have some records. Megatron had no idea how much they actually knew about Cybertron, or the Autobots. Not to mention, if they were going to be useful, Megatron needed a story that wouldn't fall apart at the first misspoken word, or contact with the Autobots.

He was also planning a long-term operation. Perhaps permanently, depending on how things went. Not the usual procedure, but Megatron was tired of retreating.

"We come from a planet called Cybertron." Megatron began, already crafting a cover-story. Full of half-lies, exaggerations, and a few facts. "Both the Autobots, and the Decepticons."

"Two sentient species?" Kenobi asked. "Am I to assume your both machinery?"

"Technically, we are the same race." Megatron continued. "The Autobots favor land-transportation. The Decepticons are mainly flight-based." He then, transformed himself, for a second, and at Kenobi's shock, turned back into his robot-self. "With many exceptions. The difference is mainly... ideology."

Megatron looked at the human, who quickly reovered, gave a go-on gesture.

"Cybertron was in decline... One might say overpopulated. A once glowing world, beginning to dull." The Golden Age had been breathtaking, even if Megatron had only seen the very end. He'd heard stories of the overwhelming gold, light that burned your optics if looked upon unaided. When it seemed as if the energy would never run out, never stop. "The economy had long since been set, and almost stalled."

"Most worlds have a similar story." Kenobi offered.

"A small group of Autobots-" it had been so long since Megatron had called himself Autobot. He had always been the Decepticon, but at the time, to the common population, their had just been no other word for sentient-machine. "-had just been produced, identifying themselves as Decepticons. Well, let's just say I'm pleased to be known as a Decepticon." There was a reason no one ever masqueraded as an Autobot, unless it was their protocol. Not for moral reasons about spying, or any inability. "We arrived in a world around made, with no place for newly produced Cypernetics, with no connections to the existing infrastructure."

"I assume that didn't go over well." Kenobi stated, dryly.

Megatron chuckled. "To say the least. In any case, a rebellion began. The Autobots, who assumed Cybertron would eventually heal, or at least always be somewhat-plentiful, and were content with society. And the Decepticons, who had started a banner for the under-privileged, that were being slowly starved of energon."

Plenty of Decepticons had been recruited that way. Some still had a grudge over their past impoverty. It had certainly been easy to mold those new Decepticons into what they were now. The long years of wining the war, of dominating the Autobots, had cleansed alot of the tempers, but the embers remained.

"I assume their was a battle?"

"You assume correctly, human. The Cybertonian War. Which then devastated Cybertrons natural resources." That had been a shame. Megatron definitely hadn't expected to turn the planet into a Silver-Age. It turned out Battle-oriented Autobots burned twice as much energon. How was he supposed to know?

Honestly, Megatron had assumed the stories of blinding-gold Cybertron to be a myth. The rumors about Cybertrons fading resources to be propaganda, to explain the growing poverty. It had certainly worked to recruit Autobots. Not that Megatron overly cared about the drainage, but it had been his home planet. Nowhere else compared to a glowing Cybertron.

Yes, he was disappointed. He would have loved to rule a Golden Cybertron. The dull, energon-less world definitely wouldn't support enough Decepticons to rule. Was a waste of resources to try.

Kenobi must have thought it was grief. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault." It was the Autobots, the War. "The remaining Autobots and Decepticons fled to the planet of Earth."  
"You sound hesitant." Kenobi noted. "If thats because of colonzing, I understand some cultures have a problem, but you needant worry. Most planets are fine with it."

It was, indeed a problem, sometimes. Cultures being outright offended at switching planets, of space travel, even temporarily. Judging by how they spoke of Cybertron, the planet could have religious value. Not that he expected it to be a problem for sentient-androids, but they were hardly alone.

"Earth was already colonized by humans." Megatron admitted.

"By colonized, you mean...?"

"We would have heard of any Republic, if they were aware." Megatron assured him. "A single world, low-level technology. Computers were fairly new, at the time. No connection to any other planet, or species."

"And you chose such a planet...?"

"Chose, no. But it was a planet, rich in energon. We had already arrived. For most Decepticons, and I assume Autobots, that was enough." Megatron explained, the fact their was another lifeform there, was no consequence. "It then introduced another moral divide between Decepticons and Autobots."

"Really? Do explain?"

"The Autobots wanted to work with the humans." Megatron half-lied. "I'm sure we would have gotten around to it, eventually." The humans were useful, after all, even if it had taken the Decepticons decades to truly acknowledge it. "But, we had just come out of our own war, Cybertron was in ruins. Our resources destroyed, we were refugees squatting on a planet that wasn't our own." Not the reasons they'd refused at the time, but those were definitely reasons. "I just believed that it wasn't the time to get involved in... humanitarian efforts."

"Not even to rejoin the Autobots?"

"Hostility towards the Autobots runs deep, Kenobi. And even if we did inquire with the humans, would it even the right choice? To introduce a primitive society, that had just barely discovered space travel, to advanced technology? Disrupting their own development, in the process. Not to mention, humans are just so fragile. What can barely injure a Cybertonain would outright destroy a human. Is it really good to introduce our discoveries, when our durability is so different? What would they do with the power to destroy cites?"

Not that the Decepticons cared about MORALITY. But those had definitely been a tactical question. And Megatron had personally wondered why the Autobots didn't think of that, when giving humans technology.

"How could we have lived next to these fragile life-forms?" Megatron asked, aloud. He had wondered how the Autobots were able to.

"That, I cannot say." Kenobi offered, with a smile. Tellingly sympathetic.

"We had to make the decision. The Autobots choose to try and merge our society. Which was fine, well-not fine, but the war was over. Cybertron was finished. I'm also sure they'll touch the technology issue eventually, but its heartening that their thinking the matter through." Megatron would have worried about Prime's sanity, if the Autobots had done anymore. "The Decepticons, however, decided against joining the humans. The human governments took offence."

It had also taken a few attacks. Because humans just didn't believe in giant, technological, sentient robots. With more powers than humans believed possible.

"That sounds tiring."

"Yes. Especially considering we take energy from the planet to survive. For the Autobots, it was fairly simple to inform the humans that they needed to borrow a power-plant. They were allies, intent on joining regular society, at some point. For the Decepticons... well, we were forced to seek out means to sustain ourselves, and there was... a lack of options. Later, we would find abandoned and uninhabited areas, but at the time." This, Megatron seemed to shrug. "We needed energon. Immediately. And because of... a less than impartial scouting team, we weren't exactly aware these humans were... well, sentient."

"I take it the Autobot rose to defend their benefactors?" Kenobi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. And Cybertron's war of Decepticons vs. Autobots began again. With the Decepticons at a disadvantage. We tried. Eventually, we were forced off the Earth. With whatever supplies were already onboard."

"Well, I'm sure the Republic can sort out your living conditions." Kenobi offered.

"Yes. Far away from Cybertron. While the Autobots are planning their next move. The one good part about Earth was its closeness to Cybertron, and our enemies close." There wasn't many reasons to stay on Earth, but those were major ones.

"Surely they wouldn't go through all the trouble to exile you, in order to chase you down, later?" Kenobi questioned.

"Theres enough prejudice grown on both sides for it to be tempting. Not to mention, the Earthlings are fairly certain we're pure evil."

"No creature is evil." Kenobi assured him. In a silent show of support. "Only misguided."

Megatron smiled, his plan was going well. "I only wish all humans were so understanding, General Kenobi."

"Please, call me Obi-Wan." Kenobi offered. "After all, we're going to be working together, for awhile."

"Glad to hear it, Obi-wan."  
-

**Notes:** Incidentally, this might be a Megatron/Kenobi ship. I'm not sure how, but their getting along splendidly. Right up until the Decepticons betray the Republic, then I keep picturing Ventress-flirts. Maybe its the dry wit? The impeccable politeness (at least, while the Decepticon's plot is in motion).

Also, as for the language. Well, both the Autobots and Decepticons seem to understand English (if no other Earth language, but quite a few alien languages, if some of the old-cartoons are still cannon), so its safe to assume, and plot-convenient. English=Cybertonian=Galactic Basic. Also, the Decepticons start off thinking humans as 'it', then once they start caring, their 'she' until someone lets them in on genders. I don't think they do that in movies/cartoons, but it does make things more interesting. Not that the Decipticons ever start caring for mere humans, in cannon,

**Why: I was thinking that fem!Naruto would the healthiest pairing Anakin could have, what would be the most unhealthy. I did consider Alyssa (Silent Hill) or Justine (Amnesia). This also might be Obi-Wan's unhealthiest pairing. Because Megatron would totally ignore the issue.**

**Preview: **

The first thing Star Scream always noted, was how small Skywalker was. Oh, all humans were, but with that human, it actually bothered him. It actually was what enlightened him to the fact the small flesh creatures had genders. He wasn't quite sure how that thought slipped his mind.

If Star Scream was a normal cybertonian, he might have realized that he was thinking an awful lot about another being. Might even had acted on it (not likely, since Megatron, but you get the idea). As it was, if Star Scream could be described in two words, it was ambitious and self-centered. As it was, he hadn't really thought about the issue. As Star Scream was also rather focused. So instead of realizing he might be developing feelings, he was far more concerned with how he could use his current resources to overthrow Megatron.  
Then, while flying through Coruscant, he looked into a window and noticed Padme and Skywalker kissing. And suddenly remembered he was also rather petty.


	2. Crash Landing: Chapter 1

**Star Wars + Naruto**

**Crash Landing**

**Naruto/Anakin**

**Chapter 1: Crash Landing**

It was a peaceful day, for Konoha.

Maybe not by civilian standards.

Shinobi, no matter their rank, entered and left the village daily. Typically through the gate, but their were some that braved the security system by taking a jaunt off the beaten path. In the case of returning chunin and jounin, often covered in bruises and cut.

Kakashi still read the Sage's literature in public. Gai and Lee yelled at the top of their lungs, incidentally scaring the civilians with their enthusiasm.

The village elders and civil council were plotting ways to undermine the Hokage, and in Danzo's case, take the hat for himself. In Roots underground bunkers, recruits were being give trauma in the guise of training.

Tsunade was, after an early mourning bout of drinking, passed out at her desk. While a worried Shizune fussed over her teacher, while trying to straighten out the scattered paperwork.

Nothing new. Or out of the ordinary.

That sense of normality, shattered by am aircraft crashing just outside the gate.

OOO

"When do we wake him up, Ibiki?" The Iryo-nin asked.

Their patient, was a blond-haired man. Covered un bruises, and cuts. Cuffed (just incase) to the gourney.

"Not here." Ibiki replied, shortly. "First, we need a full report."

"He should recover on his own, at least the recent injuries. The chart looks fine, for long-term health is good, not that you'd care. It'd a little fuzzy, so I'd expect a several concussion." With that, she put down the papers.

"Bring him to T&I. We have an integration to start."

OOO

ANBU quietly scowered the wreckage. While Nara combed through the ruined metal, and sparking wires.

"Any idea what this is?" Bear asked.

"It seems like one of Snows Air-Ships." Hawk concluded, unconfidently.

"This is not one of Snow's." One of the Nara concluded. "The design, the computers, the technology. So troublesome."

"What can you tell us?"

"That we'll need someone who knows how this works. The briefing did say they found someone."

"We found one unknown hostile, currently in medical."

**Medical**

In the T&I's Medical room. Which, contrary to what most people thought, it did exist. It was just only for newcomers.

He groaned, slowly awakening.

He was on a bed. Cuffed to the posts, so he couldn't sit up. He tugged against the restraints, testing their grip. Physically strong, but he had a feeling they would snap off easy.

Suffice it to say, he was went from foggy sleep to immediately on guard.

"You alright?" A woman asked, almost indifferent, as she checked his vitals.

He looked at her, suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Iyro-nin." She said, simply, as if that was supposed to explain. "I'd ask you that, Patient-san."

"I'm..." He paused. That question was unanswered, even in his head. "That's a good question."

She shrugged. "I did stich closed your head. Confusion isn't out of the ordinary."

He startled, raising a hand to feel for himself, but held back by the links. "That serious?"

"Well, your too strong to die that way, at least." Iyronin said.

"Gee. I thought Healers were supposed to be encouraging." He said, dryly.

"Hmph." She smirked, amused. "Civilian doctors are weak, naïve, damsels in distress. With a stupid oaths. Medic-nins are vicious, cruel. And perfectly willing to chain troublesome patients to their bed, so there's not an escape attempt." She threw him a knowing look.

"I take it you've treated me before?" He asked, amused.

"Nah." Iryonin said, shaking her head. "Nobodies treated here because of good behavior. If you were an ordinary patient, you'd be in a hospital." With that, she continued her check-list. "Your pulse, and blood-pressure is fine. Checks three through six checks out. Scans are fuzzy on your chart, that's been going on for while, but that checks out your story."

"I'm not in the hospital?" He asked, trying to control his alarm.

"Technically, it counts as a clinic. Your on the list as a political prisoner, low priority. No ones looking at you as anything important, but their covering the bases. Just in-case. They may think someone may ask around. Or their just not quite ready to sign off for extreme action for a minor infraction. Your not going to face any serious interrogation unless something changes drastically." Iryo-nin explained, chattily. "Your chakra check was odd, but nothing too alarming. White's not a common color, all that means is an affinity kenkai-genkai." She gave him a look. "Nin usually aren't political prisoners."

"Prisoner?"

"Your muscles and chakra all show signs of Shinobi training, at least chunin level. Though not showing signs of balance augmentation. Odd, but as a young researcher, you might have allowed muscular dystrophy."

"Muscular dystrophy?!"

"Your training focused more on battle, than acrobatic. Common mistake, for village-bound personnel. I'd say a neglectful supervisor, someone should have noticed before you lost the ability to tree-walk. Oh well, your not OUR ninja." Rolling her eyes at the laziness of some ninja, while equally thankfully that it wasn't her job. That would have been such a pain to fix.

"Aren't you a doctor!"

"A ninja-doctor. No stupid oaths about providing the basic medical care to everyone. Nah-ah. Just the four rules, none of which touch actual medicine, just about how to care oneself in battle." She explained, dryly. It was always fun, explaining that fact to civilians. "Same with privacy rules. If I want to shout to the world your medical history, no one cares. Unless said history is classified, which yours is."

"Your kind of prickly, aren't you."

"Coils are oddly developed." She continued, ignoring him. "Unbalanced, the six and seven coil, Sahasrara and Ajna are way too developed, for the rest of your system. While second coil, Muladhara is somewhat underdeveloped, considering its stronger than normal strength. And a few feel stilted, and slow. Vishuddha and Anahata especially, though Manipura is starting to shrivel, as well. I'd say dystrophy, however, their is no evidence of four out of seven coils having ever been trained. Dystrophy or not, there should be some signs of formal training."

"Chakra? Coils?" He asked, trying to hide his confusion.

"Ah-ha. Ah-ha." Iryonin fake chuckled. "Fortunately, for me, your a prisoner, not an actual patient-patient, so I don't have to explain it to you. Your immune system is a little off. There's signs you fought off miasma infilitration, so definitely a major village."

"When can I get this off?" He asked.

"Another joke. Nah, your not getting out of those cuffs, until wherever your from makes a fuss." She brought out a stack of cards. "Now, brain functions; I'll show you a card, you tell me what you see. We start with colors."

"Red."

Another card.

"Blue."

Card.

"Pink."

"Okay." She said, simply. "Now, your literacy."

He paused. Taking a good look at the squiggly lines, and symbols, that didn't look like anything he ever seen. "Umm... I'll pass."

"No comprehension." The Iryo-nin noted. "Are you feeling dizzy or tired?"

"No." He answered, flatly. "Just confused."

"Okay. Can you name a current Kage or daimyo?"

He just looked at her, with a blank look.

"Well, that's strange." She said, disquieted.

"What?"

"Never mind that, you concentrate on getting some rest." She then walked away, into the next room. When the door closed, she turned to Ibiki, who was watching the Patient through a one-way window.

"What is your report, Blue-Iryo?"

"He's physically fine, Ibiki." She diagnosed, gladly. "The slack in training, I mentioned, yes. But I know you don't care about that."

"And advice?"

"I'd suggest moving him to the hospital, for a standard Mind-Screening, or a visit from a Seals Master. The disorientation- totally understandable, with the head injury, but his mental-checks are suspiciously erratic."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've had an infiltrator use an artificial-concussion to bypass a Yamanka." Ibiki agreed.

"Does that actually work?"

"It depends on how they do it."

"You really should have Mind-Screen, if your taking in people like this." Iryo-nin said, gesturing to Patient-san, on the other side of the glass.

"T&I actually requested installation." Ibiki agreed. "We'll organize an ANBU escort. For now, your dismissed, Blue."

OOO

"And no one knows how to acess the computer?" The jounin demanded.

"They shrugged. "It seems to be password protected."

"You can get around that."

"None of our hackers have gotten around it."

OOO

Ibiki and Shikaku Nara were standing before the Hokage's desk.

"So troublesome." Shikaku said, with a sigh. "I suggest we move the prisoner from level one, to level three. The technology alone is staggering."

"Why do you say that?" Ibiki asked. "Yes, their encryption would revolutionize Foreign Intelligence. However, its hardly different from last years Chakra-Encryption?"

"Nothing close to this level."

"I'll take your word for it."

OOO

The hospital trip was, as predicted, an affair.

Four ANBU escorted Ibiki, and the unknown patient to room.

Unfortunately, metal would interfere with the tests. So, for the first time, the prisoner had no restraints, so all the ANBU were understandably tense.

"Trace levels of gengetsu." The Iryo-nin said, looking at the monitor

"Enough for an Artificial concussion?" Ibiki asked.

"Not unless it happened two weeks ago, no." Iyro-nin said, firmly. Then, looking at the third monitor, her face dropped. "Oh, no."

"What is it?"

"Amnesia."

"Never heard of that."

"One good thing about having an Iro-nin as a Hokage." The Ironin said, messaging her temples. Once again, deeply appriating repporting to the Legendary Healer. This would have been a bugger to explain to Sarutobi.

000

"After being diganosed with Amnesia, he was transfered from T&I to Medical"

"I've never heard of Amnesia." One of the Elders noted.

"Everyone recognizes dizziness, hallucinations, nausea, memory loss, trouble with mental processes, lapse in reactions-times, are all known side-effects of concussions. That there's a scale of one to ten, from a slight problem to outright debilitating, when it comes to all injuries."

From slow reaction times, to sluggish, barely able to move or think. From a slight dizziness, to outright hallucinating a conversation.

"What people aren't informed about it, because its so rare. Is that sometimes, instead of forgetting where they are, they can forget their entire life. People. Places. Important events. All the while, keeping most of their skills are intact."  
Silence.

To them, that was horrifying. Forgetting ones entire life. Possibly being picked up, and used against their friends and family. An enemy village using everything they had invented, everything they knew, secrets that shouldn't be given to the enemy. And, everyone there had a concussion at some point, driving the point home.

"Thankfully, current science keeps most of the dangers from being a possibility. Not even Orochimaru can deliberately cause Amnesia." And he had tried. But he could, like anyone, take advantage of an already existing medical issue.

"Still, that sounds... awfully convenient."

"And also like a plot of Ichi-Ichi." Someone else noted with a sigh.

"It's impossible to fake memories, or the lack of memories." Inoichi Yamaka noted. "No technique stands up to mind-jutsu. They may be able to pass it off in a minor village-"

"They can't. Most minor-villages are not medically advanced enough to recognize the problem." Tsunade stated dryly.

It was a sad, sad concept. But until those medic nins saw for themselves, weren't going to take the other medic-nins word for it. Each village would have to, as their medicine progressed, learn it for themselves. Like everything else. Truly, a sin for any serious Iryo-nin, like herself. All the medical advances, that could have been, if there was any sort of knowledge pool, forever nonexistent.

"It would be reported as resisting interrogation."

"-in any major village, it would be immediately discovered the instant their Mind-Jutsu Clan tried their technique.  
"Contrary to what Jairaya-sannin's books would lead you to believe, it's also the worst ways to infiltrate any Shinobi village." Inoichi continued, accidently speaking over the Hokage, explained. "Theoretically, you could build a new life. In practice, you would be watched every second of the day, by a team of ANBU, specifically trying to catch you make a mistake. No one will ever trust you, until you regain your memories. And certainly not until you report everything, and have it confirmed by multiple sources and a Yamanka. Then renounce your home village, at the very least. You may be able to settle down with a chunin, or civilain, though."

"Just get some girl to kiss him!" An Elder exclaimed.

"The books aren't medically accurate." Tsunade explained, with a glare at the obvious Ichi-Ichi reader. "My teammate sensualized the medicinal reports."

"Maa. So troublesome." Nara Shikaku noted, as he tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. "If the machine is truly from Snow, we need the information. We can't get the information, without the person. The person doesn't remember."

Everyone looked over, at the lazy Nara.

"The person could remember, so we put the prisoner by the machine. Let him play around, hope for the best."

"That might work." Tsunade admitted. "Accessing the data should be instinctual to him."

"He could trigger a self-destruction system."

"We lose nothing. We can't get anything from Prisoner-08 anyway. The ANBU will shunshin at the sign of danger. If he blows himself up... We wouldn't get any information, anyway."

"We really need to find out his name."

"Eh. Maybe. So we don't confuse him with someone else.

OOO

Meanwhile, somewhere outside of Konoha.

A certain toad sannin giggles, as he continued his notes.

"The Slug Summons gave us this, to give to you." Katsuyu said, dropping a scroll onto the ground.

"Thanks, Katsuyu." Jairaya said, taking the letter, and reading over. "Tell Tsunade we'll be there."

Katsuyu nodded.

Jairaya left, looking around the village for a certain blond. Upon seeing the genin, added. "Pack up, Naruto. We're going back to Konoha."

**Notes: Not very many Clans from the other nations are explained. But it is, logical that if Konoha has a Mind Clan, the other villages can as well. The Yamanka are not a big deal, like the Sharingan, and they would be if they were the only Clan with telepathic powers. No one is trying to kidnap genin Yamanka in order to steal their jutsu. No one is fanboying over Ino, so they can get into the Yamanka Clan. There is at least one other bug-clan, not of Konoha, eluding to other clans with similar specialties to Clans of Konoha. Konoha is known for eye bloodlines, not mind-jutsu's.**

**Miasma: The theory that infection was caused by something in the air. In this story, she's just referencing a time when Anakin got an infection, and took the Star Wars version of Anti-biotics. The villages don't use modern-medicine, all the time.**

**What would most likely happen if Konoha found an amnesic in a shuttle outside the village?**

**For one, there would definitely be a trip to T&I. Unless something major was going on, Ibiki would be incharge. Because they really have no idea if the ship meant to crash, or if it was a genuine accident, Anakin would be treated like a political prisoner. There would be questions, but they would not get Anko involved, or break the skin. Also, he is in the middle of a concussion, temporary memory loss is expected, just not all memories.**

**Why give Anakin amnesia? Well, theres alot of reasons.**

**1\. I do not want to speculate on whether or not the Republic/Jedi utilize the Prime Directive.**

**2\. A full introduction to the Elemental Nations colorful culture, and values.**

**3\. A personality reset. No worrying about Padme. None of Palpatine's subtle brainwashing. Just Anakin.**

**4\. No trying to go home. It happens when it happens.**

**And yes, I know this is nothing like amnesia is in real life. And that its a stereotype, and just for plot-demand. It's a love-story (sort of)! And, very needed to get rid of Padme and Jedi training. I'm not planning on it lasting forever, just until Anakin gets a hand in the culture. Enough not to freak out. Which is the first thing I expect when someone visits the Elemental Nations, in crossovers.**

**Why: They have alot in common, I think they would have good chemistry. Not to mention, most Naruto pairings have healthy relationships. **

**Chakra's: Not really important, don't expect it to come up again. **

**7\. Sahasrara: Enlightenment. Spiritual center. Aka, Jedi meditation.**

**6\. Ajna: Future sight, visions. Connection to the world. Aka, Cosmic Force**

**5\. Vishuddha: Purification. Aka, when Jedi neutralize toxins from their body. Or nin, to try and heal from Bijuu chakra.**

**4\. Anahata: Decisions outside of fate or karma. In this case, the Force.**

**3\. Manipura: Energy production. Aka, The Force/Chakra. And sense of self. Referencing Anakin not really knowing himself well.**

**2\. Svadhisthana: Physical desires. Attraction. Anakin's fast romance with Padme. Yet, Jedi ae supposed to overcome physical desires.**

**1\. Muladhara: Stability. **

**Also, an interrogation scene, that was supposed to reveal his amnesia, but later got cut. Because I imagine with the headwound, nin would suspend disbelief until a medic report, before automatically assuming he was lying. So, this happens at some point. Because Ibiki doesn't believe in amnesia.**

"I'd like to ask you some questions, Prisoner-08." Ibiki continued.

"I'll try to answer the best I can." Patient-san answered, trying to sound hopeful.

"Your name, for the record."

"I don't know."

"Listen. If you don't at least try to cooperate, you get a trip to the Yamanka." Ibiki threatened.

Still, no answer.

"He's all yours, Anko." Ibiki stated, leaving the room.

Anko grinned, maliciously happily. As she licked the blood off her knife. "Thanks, Ibiki!"

OOO

"Try me." The prisoner said, weakly but defiant, through the blood dripping down his face. Once blond hair, now a dull red.

"Your a hard nut to crack." Ibiki noted. He was almost impressed, actually. If the subject was a Konoha-nin, not an infiltrating shinobi, he would deserve commendation.

Anko just grinned, from her seat in Prisoner-08's lap. Where she was licking the blood off his neck.

"Gee." The prisoner started, with sarcasm. "Maybe I don't know anything."

Ibiki thought about it. He hadn't really considered that was the truth. It was, an unbelievable story. Incredibly suspicious.

However, this was hardly the first time a spy sought to infiltrate the village by claiming memory-loss. It was also the first time such a story held true despite multiple interrogation's with Anko.

"Get a medic in here."


	3. Stars of Death: Chapter 1

**Stars of Death**

**Star Wars + Angels of Death**

**Summary: Zack and Rachel are two Sith long dead. Until a certain holocron brings them back, in the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.**

No! No! No!

Ray would be alright. She had to be.

"Zack." Rayh'l whispered, through pained gasps.

The hole in her side quivered, as her chest struggled to rise and fall. Slightly charred, and sizzling with blaster discharge. It hadn't completely cauterized the wound, as evidence by the puddle of red on the floor. Why hadn't it?

At least then, she wouldn't be in pain.

"It's okay." She told him, as he raced to her side. Bending to his knees, to get a better look at the wound.

No. It wasn't okay. Nothing was okay right now.

Her blond hair was soaked red.

The room was shaking. So much. Something was in his eyes. They leaked, and itched like crazy.

Noises were pouring out of his throat.

_(Nothing would be okay again.)_

"No! Your fine!" He yelled, getting down on his hands and knees to look at the wound. "I'm not a liar!"

Ray couldn't die! She just couldn't!

_(He needed her.)_

"We promised!"

_(Who else would understand him? Who else would smile like that?)_

He wasn't a liar.

_(Who would tell him he was a person? That he was important-even it was just some suicidal blond who wanted him to kill her.)_

Please, let it not be like the Old Man.

"Even if we can't fulfill our promise-" Ray started, with a chough. As loud as she could. Even though her voice shook, and was so weak she could barely manage a whisper. "That-That is enough for me."

How many times had Zack looked at the same body, and thought about how fragile it was? How weak, and small? Someone he had to protect, because there was no way he'd be able to escape without her. She was-heck, she was strong. Stronger than Zack gave her credit for.

But now. Struggling for breath, with charred insides showing. Telling him what they'd been fighting for, their promise, was gone. She had never looked stronger.

"You won't be a liar, Zack." She told him, grabbing a hold of his hand. "I'll carry this promise for the both of us."

Something like pride, as she held herself together. Proud of herself. It was... strange, but a good look on her. Something different, after she spent all this time hating herself. F'ck's sake, it was a good look.

There was still had that blank, dead look. It was in the eyes. But now they had another emotion. One he'd only seen directed at other people, when he killed them together. When they knew they were going to die, and wanted to say one last thing.

It was weird. Somethin' fuzzy, and cray-cray. That felt good. And sad.

And how could somethin' feel both good and sad? That didn't make no sense.

Augh! Zack didn't now what it was. Only that it made him hurt like f-ck.

Then the blast tore through Dan'e's shirt. Oh. That's what happened to the Jedi/Sith.

And it didn't matter, because Ray was gone. Going...

Who cared if Creepers-Peepers was gone, if Ray was gone too?

"Ah, but what is lost can also be restored." The Sith dressed as a Jedi stated. Taking out a pyramid and using the Force to switch it on. It glowed with red light, as it started to float.

It hovered over Ray. Shining a bright red beam down like a flashlight, over her head. "Starting Soul Transference. Now."

A few seconds later, the beam shut off. Moving back to the Jedi Sith's hand. "Ready to begin Transfer."

"Computer. Can you house four more Souls at the same time?"

"Yes."

A red lightsaber through the chest.

"Well, Zack." Gray started, before he died. "When you wake up, you will see Rayh'l again."

OOO

"Soul Transference complete." A mechanical voice stated.

Zack opened his eyes to the same red pyramid floating above his head.

Ray looked at him, and she never seemed so beautiful. Even in the baggy, old robes of a Jedi. And a lightsaber at her hip, that just didn't fit her at all-Zack knew how she felt in the Force, that chrysal wasn't Her.

Also, since when had Ray gotten enough training for a lightsaber? She needed one, f'ck knows she needed the help-it was hard enough keeping a twig like her alive.

"Ray."

"Zack."


End file.
